A Second Chance
by TheDemonicSaint
Summary: Coming back from the brink of death, Alex Mercer finds himself on a new world. Taking this chance he was given he sets off to find the perfect candidates for his new race of perfect beings . (Mercer is 6,5 ft in this fic) Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype, RWBY, or the image above.
1. Awakening

A Second Chance

A/N: Hi all I know I've been gone for a while… Blame school and real life! Anyway I'm a huge Prototype fan and while I liked both games, I hated that Alex died! Yeah yeah I know he killed Heller's family but we all know he's done much worse. so I got the idea that what if after Alex was consumed, a small part of his biomass was blown away from earth and landed on remnant? Shit would be wack yo! so I decided to do a RWBY prototype crossover and I hope you guys like it!

oh p.s. the prologue takes place a little after the fight at the docks.

* * *

...Failure…

That was the last thing it remembered before it was eaten alive. It was ironic really, after everything it consumed, it was such a disappointing way to go out, especially when it was by your own creation.

Why did he have to fight against it so hard? It gave him everything! Humanity did nothing but slaughter each other, betray each other! But this organism, what they called a 'disease' created a race that was connected to each other, loyal to each other, it was perfect!

But now all it could do was lay there as a puddle, wherever it was. It couldn't move, it couldn't see, and it couldn't speak. It didn't even know how long it's been there and it might stay there forever.

"!"

Suddenly it felt something similar once again… Biomass!

It finally came in contact with the food source it had become so familiar with, although it was confused as to what would have come here now of all times, not that it was gonna complain. And with that it went to work on whatever creature it was in contact with.

The puddle stretched over the creature completely absorbing it into it's being. It was now aware that the creature was a crow trying to eat it.

If it had a mouth, it would have smirked at it being the second one to save it's life.

The puddle now began reconstructing itself growing into a blob that began to reform the body structure it had become so familiar with. It grew back it's skeletal structure, covered itself up with muscle tissue, finally it spread skin and hair over itself. Next was it's clothes so using it's biomass, it produced a white buttoned up shirt with it's collar up covered by a grey hoodie with the hood up slightly covering its newly grown eyes. Its lower body was covered in jeans and brown dress shoes. Lastly a black leather jacket with a red collar and a red tribal dragon design on the back. The viral creature had finally taken on its most favored form… Alex Mercer

Finally regenerated, Alex let a sneer befall his features. He gave humanity a gift, and they threw it in his face. He was going to be the benevolent father of the new world, give them everlasting peace despite all the sins they have caused!

"I was willing to forgive them for their savagery, make a perfect world where none would suffer. The whole world would be a family, Rah!"

He punched the ground causing it to shatter on impact and a flock of seagulls to fly away.

After a minute of calming himself down he looked straight ahead of him with determined eyes.

"You will pay Heller" he finally said.

"It might take years, maybe even centuries, but I. Will. Make. You. Pay." Mercer swore finally standing up, letting a sadistic grin befall his features, and took in his surroundings.

He was at what seemed to be a boating dock full of ruined crates and scorch marks all around. Clearly there was a fight here not too long ago. There was no infected residue which ruled out a Blackwatch extermination mission. A turf war perhaps? New York Zero wasn't without its share of little gangs that fought together to survive.

Alex found their loyalty to each other admirable. It was the one of the main traits he looked for in his 'chosen'. The other trait was tenacity and an unshakable will which Heller evidently had an abundance of of.

'I'll be sure to snuff it out when I find him' Alex thought sinisterly. Of course right now he needed to focus on where in NYZ he was so he could find the closest hive to regrow his creatures.

He would revel in Heller's shock of realization that he failed…

'Wait no.'

The last thing he needed was to start a panic right at the start. Everyone thought he was dead and for now it was best to keep it that way. He needed to keep his head down and slowly rebuild his army of chosen, he couldn't go rushing in and starting an outbreak with Heller on the watch.

He reached the edge of the docks and saw that there were several police cars which honestly surprised him. The standard law enforcement was rendered all but obsolete ever since Blackwatch declared martial law which begged the question.

"How long was I gone?"

Taking in the buildings of the city, none of them looked like the ruins he had left them in or as a matter of fact, looked familiar at all. His memory was flawless and knew the layout of entire city and the rest of the world. As a matter of fact he noticed that the street lamps were… Holograms?

'Seriously how long was I-'

"Sir!" A gruff voice called out cutting of his thoughts.

Alex looked to the source and saw two identically dressed men wearing white long sleeve shirts, a black vest covering them along with a pair of sunglasses… Even though it was dark out.

"Sorry sir but we're going to have to ask you step behind the yellow tape" one of them said politely while gesturing to the 'caution' tape. Clearly whatever happened here was recent and these men were the cops. Alex needed to know what was going on. Sending out a hunting pulse, Alex could see that the two men were not within anyone else's line of sight.

With a smirk on his face, The viral mutant swiftly forced his hands into the men's abdomens with tendrils quickly shooting out of his body, engulfing and consuming them.

Alex skipped through all their personal memories and got to the basis of where he was.

Flashes of this new world… Remnant, Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo rushed into his mind. This world faced a threat called the Grimm. A select few humans and this new animal/human hybrid race called Faunus are trained to combat this threat. They are called Huntsmen.

Alex's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. With everything he's seen, he didn't think he would ever experience that emotion again. He was on an entirely different planet, with a completely history,

!

… And absolutely no record of the Mercer Virus…

Slowly Alex's shocked expression turned to one of glee. Everyone here was prepared to fight the Grimm or this 'White Fang' organization, but nobody here would ever anticipate him.

That was a big advantage but according to these detective's memories, these huntsmen were able to utilize superhuman abilities of various degrees in the form of semblances. He was far from inexperienced in dealing with that, but every inhuman creature he faced was mutated by the virus and this… this was an entirely new enemy he would soon deal with.

He would worry about that later, right now he needed to find the right candidates to evolve.

"Prepare yourself Remnant" He said to himself as he was walking down the streets of vale.

"For your true destiny Is almost upon you"

* * *

 **A/N:I hope you guys like the prologue to A Second Chance. Please follow and favorite and comment on what you guys wanna see.**


	2. The First Recruit

**A/N:So it seems like you all like this crossover so here's another chapter. Before that though I wanna get one thing across to you, Mercer is undeniably and inconceivably overpowered, he was further limited in gameplay so he was easier to control. He can run at Hypersonic speeds, can throw tanks with one hand like they're made of foam, and consume a dozen evolved at once without having to weaken them first. I mean c'mon he took down Heller with two punches the first time he tried to kill him but Heller had so many layers of plot armor that it didn't even matter!**

 **Oh and after Heller consumed him, he was able to expend tendrils that destroyed all the infected in all of manhattan! so needless to say that Mercer can do that as well if he wants to.**

 **It can also be easily assumed that he acquired all the other abilities that Heller got like the tendrils, biobombs, hunting pulse, and dual shield. Even if that's not the case i'm still gonna give him them. Im also giving him the bulletproof skin upgrade so that means standard dust rounds won't effect him.**

 **Even without his offensive powers he is highly skilled in hand to hand martial arts which is demonstrated in his melee style in the first game.**

 **In layman terms, all of remnant can't hold a candle to Mercer and all his power so all of you who are gonna get mad at me for not nerfing him, go read some other fanfictions. I'm writing this because I hated that Alex died and i'm a RWBY fan.**

 **Enjoy everyone:)**

* * *

 **Beta Reader: Blacklight181**

* * *

'This world has got some strange policies,' Alex thought to himself looking toward Beacon academy. Apparently this was an equivalent of military school back on Earth except these kids have been training in the ways of combat since they were very young and they all had a variety of abilities which made them less predictable than a standard army of foot soldiers.

The memories he absorbed from those detectives were useful in getting an understanding about how society worked around here. Social interaction was hardly any different then it was on Earth. Humans only banded together because they had too. These creatures of Grimm were forcing them to work together and Alex knew that if he ended their existence, humans would aim their inherent aggression and selfishness towards each other.

Well he supposed that wasn't entirely true.

This Faunus species were apparently a big target for racism and discrimination, constantly being looked down upon or being called freaks. The White Fang, from what he saw of their history; didn't immediately resort to violence and did try to protest peacefully. Of course humans, being the pieces of trash they are forced their hand into becoming violent.

'I suppose humans will be humans no matter what planet they're on,' Alex thought to himself as he came across an alleyway and saw three thugs beating up a young women for whatever reason it was until he noticed a brown furry tail and realized what this was all about.

"I'm begging you please stop!" The girl pleaded with tears streaming down her face earning her another kick to the face.

"Shut your fuckin mouth and maybe we'll let you keep your tail!" the leader said with a sick grin on his face. He was the shortest of the three but somewhat portly and had a hoop through his nose. He then looked to his two friends.

"Pull her up i'm going first," the leader ordered while beginning to unzip his jeans and Alex was beyond disgusted.

Faster than the eye could see He knocked out the three thugs and then turned to face the faunus and got a better look at her face.

Alex could see underneath the bruises and cuts she had a beautiful face with olive skin and brown eyes. Her hair was chocolate brown and wavy with gold at the ends.

"Thank you so much sir!" The girl wept with relief but Alex just stared at her for a moment, studying her.

'Let's see if I can get it right this time' He thought to himself as he offered her a small smile and a hand up which she gratefully accepted.

"What's your name?" Alex asked her and she smiled at him.

"Amara Fae" she said feeling more and more relief with him with each passing second.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Alex Mercer," He replied back grinning wider…

… and then stabbed her in the abdomen focusing a new strain of the virus into her system.

"Ghk!"

Her eyes immediately widened in complete surprise and fear for literally a second right before her world went dark.

* * *

Finding an abandoned warehouse wasn't a hard task for Alex. He found one in an abandoned industrial district at the far north of the city. Not wanting to draw attention to himself carrying four unconscious people and running past cars, He decided to 'borrow' the thugs' SUV and drive just like humans do.

He binded the thugs to a wall with his tendrils as he needed them alive… For the moment.

Amara's body was twitching uncontrollably, trying to fight off the infection in her system.

'Soon you'll not only accept it, but revel in it,' Alex thought with his trademark grin.

"H-hey buddy what's the big idea?!" The lead thug asked both angrily and fearfully. He seemed to have recovered consciousness quicker than anticipated which was a remarkable feat given the blunt trauma he inflicted on him.

With the grin still on his face, Alex turned to the cockroach. "You and your companions have been selected to be the first test of my most recent recruit here," he replied to the frightened man gesturing to the unconscious faunus girl.

"Her? What the hell do you want with that animal?" He had the nerve to ask and Alex's grin quickly turned into an angry snarl.

"She wasn't the one trying to violate you, you disgusting pig!" He said wanting nothing more than to rip the man's head off.

"Fortunately for you i'm gonna give you the chance to walk out of here alive. When she wakes up and if you manage to kill her, you can go," Alex promised knowing full well that they couldn't kill her even if Amara wanted them too.

"Ugh" A feminine voice groaned and Alex turned around to see her finally waking up.

"Good you're finally awake," Alex said smiling warmly to her.

Amara looked at the man with her eyes widening and scooting back in fear.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed and finally got to her feet. Seeing a door on the far side of the warehouse, she ran toward it with incredible speed, but Alex was faster.

He appeared right in front the door just as she was about to make it. In an attempt to fight back, she threw a fist at Alex but he simply side stepped allowing the punch to make contact with the steel door…

…and blast it off its hinges sending it flying several meters away.

* * *

Amara froze with widened eyes as she saw what she just did. She slowly looked down at her hand as if she was seeing it for the first time. It didn't even feel like she put all that much effort into the punch. She didn't even expect to get out of here alive.

"Surprised?" The hooded man, Alex was his name? called out to her bringing her back to reality.

"What did you do to me?" She asked shakily with her fear slowly subsiding. For some reason she couldn't explain, she was starting to feel trusting of him, that doing things his way would make things alright. Make things better.

"I've remade you," he said simply not giving her a full answer which frustrated her.

"What do you mean 'remade' me?" she asked him not truly frightened or annoyed, just curious. She wanted to know what he did to make her so strong. What kind of ability allows a person to enhance another to such extreme levels?

"To put it simply, i've shared my power with you," he replied with that ever present smirk on his face. "I took all your weaknesses and obliterated them!" He continued letting his perfect white teeth show through.

"Allow me to show you," The man said pointing to three bound up men who she didn't take note of before but as soon as she recognized them, cold fury started bubbling in her stomach. Those were the men who dragged her right off the street and started beating her for no other reason then for having a tail! She begged them to stop and they smiled... they reveled in her agony, and to top it off they wanted to... do things to her!

They would have too if it wasn't for this man, the man whose name was Alex Mercer. He saved her from them, she owed him her life, her soul! She owed her very existence to him, and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for her leader!

* * *

'It worked!' Alex thought gleefully as he looked into Amara's eyes. All signs of resistance had disappeared from her features and that told him all he needed to know...

...he had perfected the evolved strain.

He started working on it after he killed that insect, Father Guerra to get back at Heller. When he saw that both he and Galloway would not obey him, he started focusing on perfecting the strain to the point of complete and utter loyalty to him was all but assured. Of course he never got the chance to test it on any new subjects because Heller defeated him.

Now however he could start fresh and his first subject looked to be a complete success! Of course he would allow her to keep her intelligence and personality rather than have her mind taken over entirely. He needed people who could think, not mindless grunts that most power hungry fools like to keep around.

With a wave of his hand, the viral binds holding the lead thug receded granting him his freedom back. Alex knew that he had a revolver in his back pocket but decided to let him keep it and allow his final thoughts to be full of helplessness and fear.

Alex pointed to the now freed thug and said "kill him!" and with a smile on her face, the new evolved slowly stalked towards him.

"Ha! fat chance you faunus whore!" he shouted pulling his gun out of the back pocket and promptly shot her right in the chest...

...only for the bullet to clatter to the ground leaving her completely unharmed.

Alex smirked in amusement seeing both of their shocked faces. He couldn't tell which one of them was more surprised, her or him.

Amara seemed to recover from her shock faster and a sinister grin overtook her beautiful features which Alex might have found attractive if he still had working hormones.

The thug backed away in fear, the gun falling out of his hand with his back against the wall. Amara was finally at arm's length with him and grabbed him by the throat with her right hand and lifted him off the ground to eye level. The small man trying to pry her hand off but to no avail.

"What's wrong?" she said to him still trying to escape her grasp.

"You don't like it when _you're_ the one who can't escape?!" She yelled losing her grin and gaining a snarl.

With minimal pressure applied to her hand, she crushed his throat, killing him instantly. Suddenly tendrils erupted from her body and impaled the corpse, consuming it. Amara's body morphed into that of the man as she clasped her head from the flood of memories rushing into her.

Alex approached him... or her as she was still reeling from the effects of her first consumption. The first time was the most painful for him too, of course he got so used to it that all memories of a victim are assimilated into his head in a fraction of a second. Amara's form finally returned to normal as she staggered to her feet.

"What was that?" she whispered letting all the new information sink in and Alex put a hand on her shoulder prompting her to look at him. He now noticed how tall she was, just a bit shorter than him.

"We have the ability to consume other living things," he informed her.

"We take their shapes, and we take their memories, with the added bonus of becoming stronger the more we do it," He finished taking his hand off her shoulder and putting it on her forehead causing her to reel back as her tail started changing. It gained spiked metallic edges and a two pronged blade at the end. **(A/N:It turned into a whipfist except it's her tail)** She brought her newly transformed appendage up to eye level and looked at it in awe. She ran her hand against the bladed tip which felt like real metal even though she knew it couldn't be.

"We also have the power to shift our body into various weapons," Alex said shifting his right hand into a claw.

"I decided to give you that particular weapon for free, but your gonna have to earn this one," he told her gesturing to his claw before morphing it back. He turned to the remaining two men still bound and unconscious and made a squeezing gesture with his right hand.

Suddenly the viral binds holding them in place began forcing themselves into their system, and rapidly mutating them. They both fell to the ground vomiting their own blood and screaming in agony, they started violently shaking as tendrils started enveloping their bodies. The man on the left's muscles became immensely engorged while his skin adopted a pink color. His skull became elongated with all hair falling out and teeth becoming as big and sharp as a shark. His hands and feet lost their pinkies and gained long talon like claws. His ribcage could be seen through his skin as well as his hunched over spine. He has mutated into what Alex had called a brawler.

The man on the right's belly became obese and thick, His arms became enormous and rock like, and his legs became thick and stubby. He mutated into a juggernaut. **(A/N: Im sorry i'm just lazy, you all should know what they look like and if you don't go look em up)**

Both creatures stared at Alex awaiting their orders while he just smiled at Amara and said,

"Let's see what you got."

* * *

 **A/N: So Mercer has a new recruit and her name is Amara Fae! Next chapter will be her fight with the brawler and juggernaut to get some new powers. I have read a lot of RWBY/Prototype crossovers and I saw beowolves becoming brawlers and ursai becoming juggernauts. Hello people! They were once human beings that were heavily mutated by the virus, They had no animal DNA in them! one other thing, When Mercer makes a goliath(and yes there will be one) I'm renaming them behemoths so as to differentiate from the grimm goliaths. As a matter of fact the creators of Prototype 2 were originally going to name them behemoths. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter! Be sure to follow, favorite, and please please please review! and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	3. Building The Nest

**A/N: Hello you lovely people I have another chapter here good and ready for you! First I wanna answer some reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Phantom: thank you for reviewing but let's talk a little about how you said silver eyes are OP... they're not Op for a few reasons. The first reason is that Ruby does not know how to use them at will and has not used them since Pyrrha's death. The second reason is that it doesn't have just one effect, It froze the Grimm dragon in place and took Cinder's eye meaning that silver eyes effect things differently. Also Salem stated that being a maiden made Cinder especially vulnerable to silver eyes. And Silver eyes don't freeze time, just the dragon. Yes we don't know what Salem is capable of but we're just gonna have to wait and see.**

 **That's the big review I wanted to get out now just a side note, the Brawler and Juggernaut will not necessarily use the same attack pattern they did in prototype 2. The reason for that is because it was for gameplay purposes but they won't follow the same pattern. Oh! and i'm calling Amara's whipfist tail a "Tailblade"**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Alex moved to a wooden crate so he could sit down and enjoy the show and see what Amara could do. She showed the ruthlessness needed, all that was required was the power to show it. It wasn't uncommon for someone to show their true colors once they're given the power to do something, it's just the people on top can afford to show it while most are forced to hide behind a facade of decency but they're all the same. Liars, sadists, cheats, cowards, rapist, they were only a few reasons why humanity needed to be eradicated and he would make better race from them, starting with her.

Amara seemed ready to fight as she put up her hands in a standard boxing stance and raised her tailblade above her head like a scorpion and looked towards Alex waiting for him to start the fight. His right hand glowed with an orange aura as he pointed at the new evolved.

"End her!" he commanded and with that, the viral mutates charged.

* * *

With a growl, the Brawler lunged at her first with its claws out ready to devour what it's alpha said, but time seemed to slow down for Amara as newly developed instincts surged forward. She flipped over the Brawler and landed on her feet gracefully and with all her might, kicked it in it's visible spinal column causing it to recoil and jump back, but it wasn't done yet. it turned around for another slash but Amara decided to use her strength to her advantage and caught the assaulting arm with both hands and before it could react, used her tailblade to cut off the Brawler's arm causing it to recoil and roar in pain.

Amara smirked thinking she had the upper hand but forgot all about the Juggernaut which decided now was the time to attack. It raised it's fist and slammed it on the ground causing red and black spikes to emerge underneath Amara and impale her right in the stomach before receding back into the ground.

"Agh!" she screamed in pain at the unseen attack and a feeling of panic washed over her as she looked at the gaping hole in her abdomen. Amara fell to her knees waiting for the cold embrace of death that surely would come at any second...

...until her wound closed itself almost instantly...

The word 'shocked' didn't even begin to classify what she felt at that moment, even the grey shirt she was wearing was repaired, it looked like she was never injured in the first place.

Instincts told her to roll out of the way which proved the correct choice as the Brawler lunged at her with its arm. Amara propelled herself forward and into the air, spun around, and slashed at its face with her tailblade. Its eyes were injured and left it blinded as it roared and slashed at the air with all the effort it could give to _consume_ its given target. She allowed herself no time to acknowledge her victory as it wasn't dead yet so with that in mind, she dashed up to the now blinded creature and tore its other arm off. She then jumped into the air and impaled it with its own clawed arm.

Tendrils suddenly burst out of her body and into the corpse, absorbing the biomass and genetic material into her own being. A feeling of power rushed throughout her body before it focused itself into her arms. In replacement of five fingered flesh covered arms was a pair of four pronged claws resembling those of serrated combat knife blades. The rest of the arms were tar black muscle strands that glowed orange that gave them the appearance of magma.

Amara didn't have much time to admire them however and almost forgot about the Juggernaut which tore a large chunk of cement from the floor and threw it at her with such force that she was sent flying back but rolled with the the impact and landed on her feet. She then remembered that her own strength was just as great and returned the favor by tearing and throwing her own piece of cement from the ground which caused the Juggernaut to recoil slightly from taking a direct hit to the face but took only a slight amount of damage.

'Damn it!' she thought as she flipped over the creature to avoid another strike from its fist. She tried kicking it only to feel more of the recoil than the Juggernaut did and it grabbed her in retaliation; slamming her onto the floor twice before releasing her into the air. She fell on her back but quickly rolled back onto her feet trying to figure out how to cause damage to this fucking thing!

"Rwaaar!"

The Juggernaut wasn't giving her anytime to think as it threw chunk after chunk of cement at Amara so she ran in a zigzag pattern to avoid them and then once she was close enough, It punched the ground attempting to impale her with spikes once again but Amara was waiting for that as she flipped behind the creature before it could recover and wrapped her tailblade around the Juggernaut's head and dug her claws into its left arm and pulled as hard as she could while pushing its head forward with the tailblade.

"EEEEEEYEEEEAAAAAAAAH!"

 ***SPLORTCH!***

With all her might Amara succeeded in tearing off the arm but did not release her hold on the Juggernaut's head. It's remaining arm flailed around trying to pry the bladed appendage off but Amara took the arm in her hands and smashed it against its feet knocking it off balance and onto its back. She released its face and used its giant arm to smash it repeatedly giving it no time to recover. Finally she jumped up into the air and with a yell she swung at its head and with that, The tendrils shot out of her body and finally consumed the creature.

* * *

Alex kept a stoic face but he was inwardly impressed with how quickly Amara dispatched of the Brawler and Juggernaut and she did it despite being only ten minutes into her evolution.

'It's a good thing I put a bio inhibiter in her strain,' He thought to himself as he came down from the crate. The inhibitor keeps her from obtaining any powers he doesn't want her to have or keep her strength underneath his. She was currently checking out her new hammerfists before looking towards his direction.

"I did it sir!" She said enthusiastically but then looked at her rocklike hands. "Um...if I may sir, how do I turn them ba-" her question was answered as the fists instantly morphed back into her hands.

"Your entire body responds to your will," Alex said answering her unfinished question. "Simply want it to happen and it does. Even the clothes that you're wearing right now have been consumed and are part of it. If you want to change clothes or shift into your weapons, simply wish for it," He stated letting her soak in the information. She stepped back and seemed to focus for a second before tendrils surrounded her body and altered her appearance.

The tailblade has disappeared giving her a full fledged human exterior, She was wearing a black low cut v-neck long sleeved dress which showed off her legs and left part of her upper back exposed. To add a bit more height to herself she spawned a pair of high heeled boots to go along with it.

Alex appreciated her choice of apparel. Not in the sense of sexual attraction, that was a weakness; he liked how it presented her as someone who was high up in society. It was fitting for his second in command unless he could find someone else who had more potential.

Now that he had someone else on his side he needed to get to his second order of business, building a hive to respawn his creatures and to regenerate both himself and other evolved. It was a good thing he found this district in the city. He needed a place where nobody would go and so far, it seems this entire place has been uninhabited which was perfect for what he needed to do. He called upon his biomass and focused on the DNA he obtained from countless infected and blasted the entire warehouse interior with a red viral spray that receded into the walls and floors of the structure. He gave the expelled biomass genetic instructions to begin breeding infected Walkers, Brawlers, and Juggernauts but not attack or infect any organic beings foreign to its own. He didn't need to alert anyone of his presence, He wanted his seeds planted in every place that matters before he could even think of beginning any attacks. Afterall good things happen to those who wait, he learned that lesson very well on his journey around Earth, now he needed to be even more patient than before and not do anything reckless like giving that fool Heller all that power without thinking of who he was giving it to.

The thought of Heller brought a scowl to Alex's face, the man who destroyed everything he built, everything he worked for, destroyed for petty vengeance! That wife of his was just collateral damage to a bigger picture but being a simple minded military brute, all he knew was how to destroy anything in his path unlike Alex who learned how to create something better, but he was too foolish to see it, him and Dana!

...Dana...

 _"I understand, **that** Alex is dead now."_

 _..._ His own sister...

After everything they've been through together, they worked together to fight Greene, he _rescued_ her from Greene, and she still turned her back on him. It just proved that even in human families there was no true loyalty in anyone, which is why he would force loyalty upon Remnant. Another world or not, humans were still humans and they couldn't be allowed to keep their freedom or this world would in time fall to evil.

Oh he was well aware that humanity viewed him the same way...'evil', but they were no better than he was. The only difference between them and him, was that he could make an impact, he could change the world and he would! It was his destiny to evolve this world and he might have failed on earth...

...'But there's no way in hell I'm failing here!' He thought determinedly with his eyes inadvertently glowing orange.

"So sir, what we do now?" Amara asked and granted it was a good question. Alex had a subordinate and his first hive is in progress which was evident of the red blood like substance slowly growing on the walls. He knew _what_ he had to do, remake his evolved army, but he didn't know who he could recruit without people asking questions.

Alex was in no rush, he had time to grow and learn. The potential of the Mercer Virus was limitless. Perhaps he should dedicate some time to experimenting with it more. Stronger infected, cloning, there was so much more that he could do with it if he put in more effort to understand his abilities.

'Especially with all these huntsmen,'

On Earth he and his kind were the only ones who were superhuman so obviously he never really had to put in so much effort into changing his 'methods', but now that he was on a planet with people of various abilities, perhaps spending some time to practice wouldn't hurt.

With his mind made up, Alex turned to Amara who was eagerly waiting for orders. The look of blind and sincere loyalty brought something that almost resembled warmth to his chest.

...almost...

"I need time to hone my powers," he stated matter of factly to which she nodded at.

"I need you..." He put both his hands on her shoulders and gave her a fatherly smile before continuing. "To find more potential recruits, preferably people who aren't so high up in society, we don't want well known people suddenly acting suspicious now would we?" He asked rhetorically taking his hands off her shoulders but maintaining his gentle smile which Amara responded with a nod and determined look on her face.

"I will not fail you sir! I swear it!"

* * *

 _Later with Amara_

Walking through town, Amara strutted down the sidewalk with her head held high and a confident smile adorning her beautiful face. Gone was the helpless faunus girl begging for food and being kicked around by unsavory humans, In her place was a woman chosen for a higher purpose to save Remnant by carrying out her god's wishes! Right now Mercer had tasked her in finding more for him to bestow his 'blessings' onto. He asked for people who wouldn't be missed.

It's probably why he chose her first. A homeless faunus who no one would bother giving the time of day to, because she had a monkey tail they treated her like trash or just ignored her cries for help. They called her an animal when they in truth were so much worse than she could ever be...

...'Focus Amara'...

This was not the time to let her emotions get the best of her. She had a mission and she was going to see it through. Possible candidates and the most abundant were clearly other faunus out on the street just like she had been. There were plenty of them in the southwest district of the city where she lived which were mostly filled with shanties or if you were lucky, trailers. Thinking about it made Amara smile, not because she was happy about the conditions they were forced to live in, but because they were about to get the chance to change the world.

Amara allowed her monkey tail to regrow when she got back to the district and immediately became the center of attention.

"A-Amara?" One green skinned boy said shocked by her new appearance. In this part of town everybody knows everybody and this particular boy was chameleon Faunus named Jayde Tarnung; a boy of seventeen with a youthful face and a lanky physique. His hair at the moment was red but he could change that when he wants to.

Amara let out a small giggle as she waved to him "Hi Jayde," she greeted softly as The younger boy looked her up and down.

"you... look really good Amara," he said as if hypnotized by her which inflated her ego quite a bit.

"Amara my dear you look lovely!" Their 'elder' said who's name was Baron Lupa. He was a wolf Faunus far past his prime with white hair and beard. Atop his head were gray wolf like ears and furry tail extended out of his tailbone. The tail had a pure white tip giving him the appearance of a husky. Despite his age, His time in the old White Fang paid off with a decent musculature covered by a black tunic and gray jeans. He wasn't officially in charge of them per se, but he was the go to man for council or wisdom for all the Faunus that resided here.

"Thank you sir," she replied to the old Faunus gratefully before her face adorned a more serious expression addressing the other Faunus around her.

"You're all probably wondering how I was able to afford this," she stated gesturing to her attire which a lot of them nodded at which Amara responded too with a smirk.

"I didn't have to pay one lien," She finished before walking up to a nearby trailer, putting one hand underneath it... And effortlessly lifting it above her head like it was made of styrofoam.

Everyone just stared at her wide eyed and slack jawed at the spectacle before them. An ordinary Faunus girl, was holding a trailer above her head like it was nothing. Amara set it back down gently so she didn't damage anything and looked back at her audience.

"Are you curious how I got so strong?" She asked sweetly earning a simultaneous nod from them with their expressions unchanging.

"Then follow me," She said. Mercer would be pleased with how many recruits she would bring him.

* * *

 _With Alex_

Alex was grinning as he was hovering ten feet in the air. The eight evolved he consumed before his battle with Heller coupled by his adaptation to having to reconstruct his entire body _twice_ seemed to have changed his body. He was now completely self regenerative to the point where he could use his devastators repeatedly without running out of biomass. Not only that, but the mass he used to glide with could now be used to forcefully propel himself off the ground without wasting it. It seemed he could adapt to something if it happened to him enough times. Now the only reason he would ever need to consume anything would be for information.

"Mercer!" A familiar voice said from behind him. He lowered himself back onto the ground to turn and face her. He was inwardly surprised by how many Faunus were behind her, two dozens of them, she definitely earned her spot as his second in command.

"Who are you?" an older wolf like Faunus asked warily to which Alex grinned.

"Your new leader," he responded before blasting them with an evolved viral spray instantly knocking them out.

* * *

 **A/N: So Alex can now fly and has just recruited twenty four more evolved! For all of you who are gonna flame me for making Mercer overpowered let just give you the finger right now. This isn't about balancing characters, this is about glorifying one of the most awesomest characters in video game history! BTW for those who are curious, Amare is twenty two years old. One other thing, since I know that my writing schedule sucks, I will spoil whatever the hell you want me to spoil. Just semd me a PM telling me what you want to know and I'll tell you. So I hope you guys liked it, Follow, Favorite, and please please please review!**


	4. NOTICE

**Hello guys. This is not a chapter, this is a note. I've been thinking over my Crossover and I've realized something... It is going to be really fucking boring once the novelty of an overpowered evil Alex wares off. I planning on redoing it with GOOD Alex going to remnant. I have an antagonist in mind and I'll be adding three characters from Prototype 1. I just finished playing the game and I realizing more and more how forced Alex's turn to evil was. In the first game they were pretty much building Greene's son PARIAH to be the villain for next game until the original writers left. I think this story I have in mind would be much more interesting with Alex as the anti hero again. For those of you who like Evil Alex, I'm sorry but I just can't find anything in the world of Remnant to oppose him. I'll be in the process of working on this, thanks for your support!**


	5. OTHER NOTICE

**Hello everybody! As I said in my last notice, I would be doing a rewrite of my Prototype/RWBY crossover story with the anti hero prototype one Alex we all know and love. And yet there are still some people who are favoriting this story even with the notice, my new story is going on a completely new page and I am not re-editing this one to make it. Another thing is I feel bad for those of you who liked this story so I'm putting for Adoption. If you want to continue where I left off, send me a PM and will talk. By the way I'm sorry for the delay its just a lot of real life shit going on right now but I'm determined to make the new story! Followed by a DmC Devil May Cry/RWBY crossover. So again, sorry for no more evil Alex and if you want it, send me PM!**


End file.
